Teasing Time
by Impulsive Hummingbird
Summary: Fran is stuck alone with Bel at the headquarters. What's the prince up to this time..? And why won't he stop touching Fran! Bel/Fran. Rating will go up.
1. Teaser

**Another story? Yeah. One that was supposed to be a one-shot.. Where's the fun in that? So, here's a teaser-just for you.**

**Pairing: Bel/Fran.**

**Warnings: Gets graphic, sorry kiddies.**

**Disclaimer: A lot of yaoi would be happening in KHR if I owned it...  
**

* * *

It was eerily quiet. Especially for the Varia headquarters. Almost everyone was out and about doing missions. Lissuria was out with Levi, and Squalo was out alone. Xanxus was deep within the gargantuan mansion, hiding and possibly sleeping the day away. He was the boss, and the best part of his job was that he could pass off the missions he didn't want to even think about. So, if anyone had been counting them off on their fingers, that left Fran and Belphegor. Fran sat alone in the living room. He didn't even bother turning on the t.v. The teal haired boy sat in a slump on the couch and he focused on something rather important to him: Where the annoying prince was.  
He wasn't concerned in the least of his well being, oh no. The frog hatted boy was thinking about where the prince was, and how he could have kept quiet all this time and not bothered to attempt to make Fran a pin cushion for the umpteenth time. Lazy eyes that matched the color of his hair rolled around, bouncing over the room idly. Though he was content, he couldn't help but feel that not having that prince around was ... odd. Strange, irritating, unfamiliar. Where could that fake prince be?

The floor creaked in the hall behind him and the frog hatted boy slowly straightened his back and turned to look over the back of the couch into the open hall. He waited for a moment. Nothing moved. His brow rose and he opened his mouth, "Senpaaaiii.. Is that you?" He dragged out the word, as he usually did, and waited to see if anyone would reply. Not a sound was given back to the boy and he tilted his head. The overweight frog hat wobbled and Fran jerked his head back up to stop the hat from dropping off his head and smacking into his nose. Damn the prince for making him wear this bloody thing... He fixed the hat and slowly got up from the couch to investigate the noise in the hall. It wasn't his imagination, oh no.. The boy was much too good to get freaked out over that. He was smart enough to trick the best of the best; Fran was in the Varia after all.

Fran shuffled slowly along into the empty hall. He stood there for quite sometime and looked around to find nothing. "Senpaaiii, I don't feel like playing your stupid game of hide and seek..." He drawled out and sighed heavily in annoyance. Another creak of the annoyed floor boards. Again, it was behind him, in the living room he had already walked out of. Slowly, the un-cute kohai turned towards the living room, only to stop short when he felt warm breath cascade over his neck and cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. "Ushishishi," Fran tensed at the sound of the crazy prince's laugh. A foreboding feeling hit him hard in the gut as long arms wrapped around his body and clenched him tight. Fran stared blankly at the arms before trying to wiggle out of their grip.

"Let go, Fake Prince," He drawled out. No verbal reply was given. Not until he was roughly tossed into the wall and squished up against it...

* * *

**Review, if you don't mind. Or this will never be finished.**

**Hope you enjoyed this teaser!**


	2. Middle

**Well, hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated. ****But I can't leave this unfinished! I got distracted with school, then time off. But I'm in the middle of writing a bunch of other stories too w; So if you like Belphegor pairings, expect them up the yin yang.**

**Warnings: Technical Royal Raping, it's 'graphic' so I had to bump up the rating.**

**I have another chapter left in me, don't get bored yet. And I won't drop off the end of the earth before finishing.**

**Disclaimer: I'll cry if I have to say it again...!**

* * *

This was stupid.

This was insane.

Fran gasped. His eyes went wide as he felt Bel's slim hips ground into his own. The prince smiled his signature grin. "Hey, Frog. Are you happy? Happy I'm playing with you?" Bel crackled under his breath as he spoke. The creepy little laugh flitted into his ears. He said nothing, though, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. "Aww, nothing to say?" The prince pouted. "Well, I'll make froggy speak soon," The prince drawled, smiling as a royal hand snaked its way to Fran's crotch and—"Ah..!" Fran jolted in surprise as Bel's hand fondled him. He forced his lips together and bit on them as Bel's pale hand palmed his hardening member through his pants. Fran forced his hips not to move as Bel's hand rubbed against him roughly.

"Nn…?" Fran gritted his teeth as Belphegor grinned. Bel's hand was suddenly gone.  
Fran looked at the wall, not breathing. There was silence. 'What…'  
Suddenly Belphegor grabbed Fran's pants and yanked them down, letting them fall around the mist guardian's ankles. Fran grunted and tried moving, getting desperate, only to be slammed hard against the wall.

"Ow.." He gritted his teeth again. With Bel's shoulder digging into his back, the prince's hands were free to slowly stick his thumbs under the waistband of Fran's underwear and slowly send them to meet the pants pooled around his ankles. Fran shivered as cold air hit him in all the wrong places, caressing the sensitive skin.  
This was embarrassing; this was horrible.

"Mn…" He clenched his teeth and glared fully at the wall.  
"Ushishishi! The prince wonders what Frog will do when he touches him… here~" He cackled and brushed a finger over his entrance. Fran cringed and jerked to get away, but Bel held him in place and continued to stroke and rub against the hole.  
Then he was inside Fran.  
Two fingers abruptly penetrated him and scissored sharply into his body. Fran had to cover his mouth with both his hands to keep himself from screaming. Stupid Prince!

"Sick.. Bastard…" Fran mumbled quietly as he tried breathing calmly.  
"What was that, Froggy?" The prince grinned, a scary grin, and shoved a third finger inside and slammed into the smaller body hard with all three fingers.  
Fran jerked and struggled to desperately move away from the uncomfortable touch.

"Shishishi!" Bel grinned madly as he pulled out his fingers abruptly. Fran's body shivered, he was starting to breath heavily, eyes shut tight to block the sick prince out. "Silly froggy," Fran's eyes shot open wide when he heard the sound of a zipper slowly coming undone.

"The prince will have to try harder to make Froggy speak." The mist guardian dared to look back only to be rammed into the wall harshly as Bel thrust fully into the smaller body—

"Ah!" Fran let out his surprised cry. Bel moaned and laughed, "Shiii~ Froggy hasn't been played with," He pulled out all the way then thrust immediately back in, fully sheathing himself inside Fran.

"Ahhnn," Bel moaned as the smaller boy's muscles clenched around him, trying to force him out.  
"Shishishi!" He pounded mercilessly into the boy, quick and hard, crushing Fran into the wall. The mist guardian bit at his lips to keep from screaming or shouting at the prince. Belphegor moved hard and fast into the newest Varia member, not caring to touch Fran's need. He slammed and smacked and shoved himself deep into the boy. Fran closed his eyes tried to distract himself from the pain.

'Don't think about it..' He thought, 'D-don't..' The mist guardian thrashed at the wall, body jerking away from Bel.

"Oh, did I hit the sensitive spot?" He cooed, stopping momentarily while Fran struggled weakly against the wall. Bel grinned wickedly and slammed into him again. Fran jerked. "Ahh~ Froggy.." The prince groaned and slammed faster into him, shoving in deep as he finally released into the boy. "Shiii~" Bel grinned and pulled out, letting Fran drop heavily to the ground as he moved away from the Mist guardian completely.

And just like that, the prince was gone…

* * *

**Second part, done. I got the big finish with me and will type it up promptly.**

**Reviews motivate me.**

**And yes, I enjoy so much torturing you, my lovely readers. Shishishi~ x3**


	3. The end

**I know I know, I'm such a heartless person for letting Bel practically rape Fran and leave him there all alone. But I'm not done! This will be my last chapter for you, my lovely B26 readers. Hope you enjoy the last part and read more of my stuff when I put it up!**

_Raccoonchan thankfully went over this for me, so props to her for helping me out-I was in a rush and too lazy to do it myself. Huu.._

_iluraccoonchan_

**Enjoy the 'sappy ending', my dear readers.**

**Warnings: Fran zoning out while giving himself a hand job and unknowningly receiving a handjob. Also, Fran being a bit messy.**

**Disclaimer: i love this pairing to death, but it doesn't mean I own anyone-I'll go sob in a corner now.**

* * *

Tired, pride bruised, ass aching, and thighs wet, the boy slowly turned himself around and leaned against the wall. He winced; his butt was hurting like a mother. The shame between his legs twitched, begging to be touched. Fran glared at it as he panted and trembled against the wall.

"Sick bastard," He huffed to himself as he tried moving about.

"D-damn fake prince," He rested against the wall, body aching. Fran stayed there, panting loudly as he tried to calm down. His shaking legs refused to function and his ass… Did I tell you it hurt like a mother? I didn't? Well, it hurt like a mother. With a heavy sigh, he lay stomach down on the floor and began to crawl. Anyone would have laughed, had they happened to see him army crawling down the hall at a slow pace. He shuddered and winced each time his quivering body lazily drooped his hips to the floor. Fran dragged himself to the couch in the living room and rested against the cushions, having no energy left to lift himself onto it.

"Stupid.. prince," He sat, gritting his teeth against the pain. After a few moments of silence, green eyes drifted to his shame. He let out breathy words as his fingers ran up the shaft and over the head, "Fake prince.." Fran lightly bit his lips as both hands wrapped tight around his cock and began to pump slowly. His chest began to dip forward with each motion of his hands, his legs bent at the knees, thighs still dripping the blonde's seed as his entrance leaked the rest onto the floor.

Quiet muffled moans came from his mouth as he continued to work himself. Despite knowing better, his mind centered on Belphegor. His rude remarks, that Cheshire cat grin, his smug and cocky attitude—Fran gasped softly as he forced himself to continue, pushing himself to go faster, to make himself hit that amazing high. A tickling feeling shot down his spine; warmth quickly spread through him. Sweat beaded the frog-hated boy's forehead and neck. His clouded mind barely registered that fingers other than his own clutched his erection. They were cool and soothed the burning heat that spread through him like wild fire. But Fran was confused… lean into the cool touch or turn away? He didn't get to decide. Another cold hand pressed under one of his bent knees. Fran's back was lightly pulled into someone's chest. He barely took note of this, his fogged mind focusing on that crawling feeling that bit viciously on his body. Fran relaxed into the chest, back arching as the hands squeezed and pumped him faster. Cloudy eyes opened slightly; how embarrassed he felt… Long legs dressed in the same uniform stretched out around his bare ones.. Fran tossed his head back as those cold fingers ran along his engorged cock and began to pump him. There was a small whine of protest when he felt the slender fingers that held onto his leg run along his inner thigh and down to the penetrated entrance and stroke it. A laugh fell upon deaf ears. Fran's hips jerked forward into the hand that held him carefully. Slender fingers persisted, stroking and pushing the hole while Fran emitted another low whine of protest.

"I-it hurts," He croaked quietly, eyes shut tight as his head lulled to the side, nose brushing against a warm neck. Hesitantly, the fingers moved away from the boy's tender entrance and wrapped around Fran's weakly moving fingers to help work himself. The mint haired boy's hands moved with the larger hands that covered his faster and faster. His hips moved- thrusted into the hands; his senses dulling and dying. He blocked the world out, all but those cool hands that controlled his own, squeezing the head and pumping faster, fingernails raking against the base. His back arched, toes curled, his hips moved with the hands, kisses were placed on his throat and ran up to his cheek. Those lips were strangely warm…  
Fran opened his mouth wide, a loud gasp flew out, "Bel..!" He spilled suddenly into the hands and Fran finally slouched against the solid chest. His senses slowly drifted back to him as he panted loudly, leaning into the warmth that wrapped around him.

"Ushishishi.." The prince grinned against his neck. Fran's eyes shot open, wide with surprise.

"S… Senpai..?" Came the quiet voice of the mist guardian as his sight came back to him, blonde hair had curled into his vision. Fran groaned, lifted a shaky hand, and face palmed… only to regret it. Bel lifted his head and his face split into a grin.

"Ushishishi… Silly froggy—"

"Don't say it.." Came the muffled reply. The hand lay in place.

Bel shook his hand and carefully removed Fran's wet hand from his face. White was smeared on Fran's nose and cheeks. A warm tongue slid over his face, licking off the cum. When Bel was finished, Fran quietly mumbled, "Thank you…"

"Shishi, you're such a silly frog. But the prince's frog nonetheless," Belphegor laughed and pecked his nose, "Didn't know you cared about me, too!"

"… Stupid prince," Fran looked away, face turning a dusty pink.

Bel laughed again and hugged him tight, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek and rocking them side to side.

"Senpai, that hurts," Fran grunted.

"Ushishishi!"

* * *

**THE END.**

**Reveiws?**


End file.
